


Littlestep

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Animals, Cats, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: The time has come for the Ghostbusters to have a mascot. It is Holtzman who takes care of it, she falls under the spell of a kitten, but the fear of the ghosts of the familiar that she brings back to the barracks makes a terrible mascot of this one and places the Ghostbusters in incredible situations, will their mascot have to leave? Or will the kitten find its place at the heart of the team?
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	Littlestep

I had this ridiculous idea as april fools approached

**Rowan's near apocalypse**   
**The girls all live together in the barracks**

Jennifer, the mayor's assistant and now the Ghostbusters publicist, decides that to help the Ghostbusters gain popularity they need to get a mascot, an animal that will catch the public eye, like the German Shepherds with the police or the Dalmatian with firefighters.

The girls agree but can't agree on the animal, they play a kind of ridiculous game and Holtzman wins the right to choose their new furry companion.

Holtzman goes to the pet store and falls in love with a red-haired kitten with Erin-like eyes, so she doesn't hesitate to buy it for a second, making Abby and Patty roll their eyes when they return to the barracks. with the animal.

Everything is fine at first until the first ghost intervention with the kitten named Littlestep, the Ghostbusters discover that he is afraid of ghosts and creates chaos every time one of them appears.

Holtzman refuses to give up and will do anything to keep him

Here you can do whatever you want with this idea just follow this:

**1\. Lots of humor**

**2\. The kitten's stupidities bring Holtzman and Erin closer together**

**3\. Happy ending Holtzbert**

**4\. Littlestep obviously stays at the barracks but not necessarily their mascot**


End file.
